In tennis, the player uses a tennis racquet to execute a basic stroke. The tennis racquet serves as an extension of the player's arm. When properly executed, the racquet makes contact with the ball, strikes, and follows-through, to send the ball back on its intended direction of travel.
A tennis racquet is generally composed of a handled frame with an open head across which strings are arranged. Modern racquets vary in length, weight, and head size, but are generally about 24-27 inches. The head size and string bed gives power to a tennis stroke. A larger head usually means more power and more area for off-center hits, while a smaller head offers more fixed control. The string-bed pattern is also an important aspect, as a tighter string pattern allows more control and a more open pattern offers increased potential for power and spin. The handle length and grip size are also important aspects since the player must be able to grasp the handle to control the swing.
However, with a conventional racquet, the player's hand is displaced from the head of the racquet. This creates a larger distance between the player's hand and the intended point of contact. For example, a slight turn of the wrist will rotate the string bed into an upward angle. At this angle, after contact the ball will fly upwards and too far over the net. Typically, the player must focus on gripping the handle and following-through on the stroke with a straight wrist and forearm.
Unfortunately, it is difficult for players to learn how to properly use a racquet and gain skill in playing a sport like tennis. Therefore, it would be beneficial to produce a racquet that maximizes the contact between the player's hand and the ball. This permits a more accurate feel for the ball and produces a better stroke. A better feel allows for greater control, speed, and overall enjoyment of the sport.